interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Beelim/"Races"
15/4: As if it wasn't bad enough, cavalry are giving us a very tough time by eating too many slots. To solve this issue perhaps the following might be required: *Reduce the number of cavalrymen to 3 - we now have 3 "types" and 3 uus. A vast improvement. *Give Crossley armored cars to Iraq. Cavalry planning Type 1 "peaked hat"/Aussie *0: British - Brodie???? - just use the Australians. *2 (AMERICAN): Dutch - Danish - check to see that this model exists. *3 (ASIAN): Japan, use the Italian model and reskin. See Adrian 4 *4: (NA) Spain - All sidecaps - reskin the Russian cavalry. *5 (INDIA): India - turbans - reskin the Russian cavalry Type 2 Stahlhelm *0: Romania, Greece - uses a side cap, but Romania does not need one. Reskin the Russian cavalryman *2: Finland, Bulgaria, Germany, Hungary - Stahlhelms, except for Hungary which gets a different unit. *3: China - use the Hungarian Mobile Infantry model. *4: Argentina, Sweden - Stahlhelms. *5: Persia. Use the old Russian model, but use green instead. These units all use side caps, but switch to Stahlhelms by 3. Type 3 Adrian *0: Turkey, Poland, France. Use the old Russian model, but use khaki instead. *4: Soviets, Brazil, Italy, USA, Portugal - use Italian variant with recolouring. *5: Arabs - Dutch style but with a wraparound (they wear Adrians until 3 when they switch to roundrim helmets) NEW MODEL *Dutch cavalryman? *Side cap cavalryman RESKINNINGS: *Green Adrian cavalryman *Green RKKA cavalryman *Turkish RKKA cavalryman (khaki) *Khaki Dutch cavalryman (Arab) *Chinese Mobile Infantryman (blue pants with brown coat) *Sidecap RKKA cavalryman (hat replaced) *Indian cavalry (just reskin the Russian cav guy to get a Turban) NA, American, Asian, Indian, European, Africa NB: a single unit can cover several factions, so don't worry! Basic units Early-era units: *Stahlhelm: Germany, Bulgaria, Finland, Turkey, Argentina, Hungary (needs rifleman, flamethrower, h rif, and antitank guns) *Brodie: Portugal, Britain, USA (needs h rif, and antitank guns) *Adrian: USSR, Italy, France, Oslo Group, Romania, Brazil, Poland, Greece (crafted from "Modern" infantry) *Caps: China, Japan, Spain, Iran *M34: Netherlands, Iraq *Indian: Wears a mix of turbans and brodies. Rifle infantry: Up to 10 different units can be created, but we must be wary with where they go. *American: used generally by Brazil and USA (2) *Brodies: issued to Portugal, India and UK (3) *Adrians: the normal French version. France, Greece, Poland (3) *Stahlhelm: a tad tricky. Germany is the obvious candidate, alongside Bulgaria, Turkey, Finland, and Argentina (5) *Italian: used by both Italy, USSR and Japan, although the colouring is different (3) *Forage caps: although forage caps are usually used by noncombat units, they are standard issue for Oslo Group, Iran, Hungary and Spain, as requested by derdy (4) *A strange tubular-like pickhaube for Romania, Iraq and Netherlands (3, different colouring) Design notes: There seem to be different uniform types floating about that we can pick on. Dutch and Romanian forces might have used a bluish-greenish colour, with simple ammo belts. We might be able to reuse the Iroquois industrial era uniforms to our advantage. Middle Eastern units must use the same, albeit with desert recolouring. Best combos: Indian uniforms + American heads => French (the antitank and machine gunners will be a challenge) Iroquois recoloured heads + Indian uniforms => Dutch (but dunno if it works everywhere or not, also unsure if required for everyone else in Europe) Asian 6 + Euro 7 => Italian/Japanese German heads + Indian uniforms => German uniforms (for some units) How many ethnicities? At present we have the following: NA, American, Asian, Indian, European, Africa Theoretically we could have NA, India, Asia and Africa providing insurgents, so that means we could have the following done: How to craft? *The Asian rifle infantryman might be available for use to represent units wearing American and French helmets. *Use Iroquois infantry to craft M1928 helmets, these will be used for the Dutch, Romanians, Middle Eastern and European rebels *The different helmets used by Asians and European factions can be coloured and recoloured to suit our needs. *Use Africans to represent the older types of infantry, esp the early-era "line infantry" (the default units used by all factions for rifles) Category:Blog posts